Restart
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Saat Akashi berada di titik terendah hidupnya, tak disangka gadis itu tetap ada di sampingnya meski segala sesuatu di antara mereka telah hancur oleh ulahnya sendiri. / "Pokoknya kamu harus janji ya! Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sampai ada orang lain yang menghiburmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku!" / "...Mau ulang semuanya dari awal lagi?" / Oneshot. [Akashi/Momoi]


**Hey guys! Setelah cukup lama absen akhirnya gue balik juga dengan one-shot AkaMomo hehe :p emang nggak canon, hint nya aja sama sekali nggak ada tapi personally kelihatan cocok aja mereka berdua :3**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story! Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

**Restart  
**

by skyfoxrei

* * *

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Akashi punya segalanya. Sejak kecil ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya raya dan saking tajirnya harta itu tak akan habis sampai 7 turunan. Rumah bergaya arsitektur Eropa, sederet mobil bermerk ternama yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh segelintir orang di Jepang. Puluhan pelayan yang siap melaksakan perintah dan mengabulkan segala keinginannya. Supir yang siap mengantar ke mana pun bocah bersurai merah ini ingin pergi.

Hidupnya ialah bayangan kehidupan sempurna oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Siapa yang tidak ingin hidup mewah tak berkekurangan seperti itu? Setiap ada kesempatan menganggur, teman-teman sekelasnya pasti ingin tahu seperti apa hari-hari Akashi, si tuan muda. Apakah dia benar-benar punya supir yang selalu mengantar-jemputnya? Pasti enak kalau tidak usah berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah tiap hari. Apakah pelayan-pelayannya merapikan kamarnya? Pasti enak kalau tidak harus repot-repot merapikan kasur setiap kali bangun tidur. Apa mereka juga mencuci piring makanannya? Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang sungguh menyenangkan kalau bisa langsung main atau menonton televisi setelah menyantap makan malam buatan koki handal.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak ada habisnya.

Namun, dibalik limpahan materi yang dimilikinya, hidup Akashi jauh dari semua kesenangan anak-anak itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menghadapi serbuan pertanyaan itu dan ada kalanya ia ingin menurut kepada ledakan emosinya, mulutnya ingin sekali meneriakkan sepatah kata, "Salah!"

Tapi ia selalu mampu menahan semuanya itu.

_Biarkan saja. Mereka tidak perlu tahu yang sebenarnya._

* * *

"Tuan Muda, bagaimana PR-PR mu? Sudah selesai kah?" Guru privat Akashi bertanya dengan nada datar, seolah-olah pertanyaan ini hanyalah sebuah formalitas belaka, sesuatu yang hanya perlu diucapkan karena basa-basi, sebuah kebiasaan.

Akashi menyerahkan buku tulisnya. Ia tidak tampak khawatir sama sekali, dan tiap tanda benar yang digoreskan gurunya menimbulkan efek tertentu pada diri bocah kelas 6 SD ini. Bangga bahwa pekerjaannya benar semua. Lega karena tidak ada yang salah. Jenuh karena setelah ini ia tahu bahwa ia akan belajar sesuatu yang baru lagi – dan lebih sulit. Semuanya selalu begitu dengan ia dan guru privatnya.

Begitu banyak hal yang harus ia kuasai – pendidikan tambahan yang menurut ayahnya "sangat penting" bagi calon penerus perusahaannya.

Pekerjaannya tidak ada habisnya.

Akashi tidak bisa mengeluh.

_Biarkan saja. Toh aku masih memiliki hal yang paling berharga dan kucintai._

* * *

Semua teman-teman SDnya hanya menilai kekayaan keluarganya. Semuanya sama saja. Ia pikir hal yang sama akan terulang lagi pada masa SMP.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia salah.

* * *

"Momoi Satsuki," ujar anak perempuan bermata merah muda di hadapannya dengan riang, senyumnya cerah dan masih polos, belum ternodai sedikit pun. "Aku akan mendaftar jadi manajer di sini."

Jujur saja, Akashi agak skeptis dengan perempuan ini. Nggak ada hujan nggak ada angin tiba-tiba ia menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Akan tidak sopan menolak jabatan tangan – itu sesuatu yang Akashi yakin ayahnya akan katakan bila ia tidak menanggapinya. Maka Akashi pun dengan ragu-ragu membalas uluran tangannya. "Um, Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ah, Akashi-kun pintar sekali ya bermain basketnya!" Gadis itu langsung memuji. "Wah, aku sih sangat yakin kalau kamu bisa masuk tingkat satu! Sama seperti temanku!" Jemarinya dengan antusias menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok berambut biru dan berkulit gelap.

Lagipula, tak ada gunanya memercik api permusuhan di hari pertama ia masuk ke klub basket SMP Teiko. Ia hanya ingin sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Bebas bermain olahraga yang sangat dicintainya ini.

* * *

Pluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi. Seisi stadion riuh dan takjub melihat Teiko menang dengan selisih poin yang sangat besar. Seisi tim spontan heboh dan saling melakukan tos, tenggelam dalam euforia kemenangan mereka.

Namun Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melakukan brofist dengan temannya. Ia memang sungguh senang karena timnya memenangkan pertandingan, tapi Akashi bukanlah orang yang terbiasa mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan secara terang-terangan.

"Akashi-kun," panggil seorang cewek dari belangkangnya.

Akashi amat mengenal pemilik suara itu dan sama seperti pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya, ia langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima handuk yang diberikan cewek itu. Hal ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama, semenjak Akashi dan Momoi semakin sering berkumpul bersama untuk mendiskusikan strategi permainan dan porsi latihan.

Akashi berbalik agar menghadap cewek berambut dan bermata merah muda yang barusan memanggil namanya.

Momoi itu berbeda.

"Hei, tadi pass yang bagus,_ Kapten_!" senyuman yang lebar gadis itu lontarkan ke arah Akashi dan lelaki macam apa yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh pesonanya?

Akashi sempat mengira ia sama seperti teman-teman SDnya yang hanya mau tahu urusan keluarga dan kehidupannya. Namun semakin keras cowok berambut merah itu berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, semakin gagal ia dalam hal itu. Dan tidak ada kata "kegagalan" dalam kamus Akashi, maka ia malah bertindak yang sebaliknya, yaitu...

"Analisismu brilian seperti biasanya, _Manajer_," balasnya sambil tertawa. "Strategimu berhasil."

"Strategi _kita_," Momoi mengoreksi seraya memberikan botol minumnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Akashi menyukainya ketika gadis bermata merah muda itu menyebut "kita" ketika menunjuk diri mereka. Seperti ada kedekatan tersendiri di antara kedua bocah SMP penggila basket itu. Sebuah kata yang bermakna dalam bagi Akashi yang sejak kecil terpaksa harus menaati segala perintah ayahnya. Ia yang tidak cukup lama merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia yang sudah lama tak pernah merasakan keberadaan orang lain di sisinya.

_Kita._

Akashi menatap teman-teman setimnya yang sekarang masih mengalami euforia pasca kemenangan mereka.

_Kita berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini, teman-teman._

* * *

"Apa?!" Akashi menggeram pelan, nyaris melepaskan amarahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak mau diperintah oleh orang yang jauh lebih lemah dariku!"

Lemah? Akashi dikatakan lemah? Mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang harus Akashi hadapi sejak kecil! Apa mereka pikir mereka mampu menjalani semuanya? Pelajaran-pelajaran tingkat tinggi yang harus dipelajarinya semasa SD? Perlakuan berbeda orang-orang hanya karena status sosialnya? Harapan dan tuntutan ayahnya yang terlalu tinggi?

Ia hanya ingin menjadi seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Bisa tumbuh dengan keluarga yang hangat, dimana ia bisa merasa bebas dan bukannya malah terkekang seperti anjing. Akashi bukanlah anjing. Ia adalah seseorang yang tangguh dan pada saat itu tak ada manusia yang sungguh haus kemenangan dan pembuktian diri seperti dirinya.

Akashi tidak mengenal kekalahan dan tentunya ia tak ingin merasakannya untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertandingan one-on-one melawan teman setim yang telah menantang dan meremehkannya.

Akashi tidak membutuhkan orang seperti itu dan jelas ia tak sudi kalah dari orang yang bahkan tidak menghormatinya. Buat apa bekerja sama dengan orang seperti itu?

Apa pentingnya kerja sama ketika kau bisa menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya sendiri?

Dalam keterdesakkannya, rasa haus kemenangan yang begitu besar itu mengambil alih tubuhnya, pikirannya, hatinya. Ia dibutakan oleh keinginan itu, dibelenggu oleh hasrat itu, dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang bahkan ia tak ketahui.

Dan tak ada kata kembali.

_Aku tidak akan kalah._

* * *

"Akashi-kun?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, namun akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri. "Siapa...kamu...?"

Cowok bersurai merah itu menoleh dan menatap gadis yang dahulu pernah ia cintai, mungkin masih ia cintai malahan. Sayangnya, hubungan mereka tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, lebih dari sebatas kapten dan manajer. Kedua mata yang dahulu berwarna merah kehangatan, kini salah satunya menjadi kuning yang dingin dan terasa jauh. Wajah gadis itu juga sudah tak sama seperti dulu lagi, waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu di try out klub basket. Kepolosan telah digantikan oleh kepahitan dan duka mendalam akibat menyaksikan teman-temannya mulai mengukir jalan mereka masing-masing, semakin menjauh dari ikatan persahabatan yang pernah mereka bangun.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, Satsuki. Berapa kali harus kujawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Bukan!" Suara Momoi mulai meninggi dan kedua mata pinknya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kamu pikir aku tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padamu?"

Akashi hanya tak ingin merasakan pahitnya pengkhianatan untuk kedua kalinya – ketika seseorang yang kau kira bisa kau percaya tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkanmu, menantangmu, bahkan menghinamu. Akashi lelah merasa ditinggalkan. Pertama oleh ibunya, kedua oleh teman-teman setim basketnya.

Basket. Olahraga yang dahulu ia cintai, sesuatu yang dahulu menjaga pikirannya agar tidak gila dalam menghadapi kehidupannya yang sulit. Ironis sekali bila sekarang basket tak lebih dari hanyalah sebuah beban tambahan yang harus ia pikul, sebuah keharusan untuk menang.

Tapi, bukankah sejak kecil ia memang dididik untuk menjadi pemenang apapun kondisinya? Apa bedanya dengan sekarang?

"Jawab aku! Di mana Akashi-kun yang kukenal? Kembalikan dia!" Saat ini Momoi sudah tak sanggup menahan isak tangis dan air matanya pun akhirnya jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

_Aku hanya beradaptasi_, batinnya. _Yang kuatlah yang bertahan di dunia ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku lengah. Lebih baik meninggalkan daripada ditinggalkan. Lebih baik kau tidak melihat lebih dalam lagi orang seperti apa aku ini sekarang._

Maka Akashi pun hanya menjawab, "Biarkan aku sendiri, Satsuki," dan pergi meninggalkan Momoi yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

* * *

_Ini tidak mungkin._

Akashi – seorang Akashi yang menurutnya selalu benar dan selalu menang – kalah dalam pertandingan resmi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

_Mengapa aku bisa kalah?_

Tak pernah terbesit di benak Akashi sekalipun, bahwa timnya akan kalah, terutama kalah dari tim yang tergolong muda dan kurang berpengalaman seperti Seirin. Sang Kapten Rakuzan bersurai merah ini tahu bahwa tak ada orang di bumi ini yang berlatih lebih keras darinya. Tak ada orang di bumi ini yang menginginkan kemenangan lebih darinya. Tak ada orang di bumi ini yang memikirkan strategi sehati-hati dirinya.

Lalu, mengapa? Apa yang salah? Apakah ia masih kurang berhak akan kemenangan itu setelah semua yang telah ia usahakan?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang di benak Akashi ketika ia berdiri di balkon stadion tempat pertandingan final Winter Cup berlangsung. Ia menyandarkan kedua sikunya ke pegangan balkon dan melihat ke bawah. Berdiri di tempat itu membuat perasaan Akashi sedikit lebih baik – ia suka ketika dirinya berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi ketimbang yang lainnya, seolah-olah posisinya yang tampak lebih superior itu bisa menghiburnya walau cuma sedikit. Dinginnya malam sepertinya tak mengganggunya bahkan sedikit pun sebab pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain.

"A...Akashi-kun," panggil seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Ia tak perlu lagi menebak siapa dia, karena meski sudah tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak kelulusannya dari Teiko, cowok bersurai merah itu akan selalu mengenal pemilik suara lembut nan menenangkan itu.

Tapi terakhir kali, justru Akashi sendirilah yang malah membuat gadis ceria itu menangis. Dan ia tak yakin ia akan mampu menghadapi gadis itu saat ini.

"Mungkin saat ini Akashi-kun sedang sedih," gadis itu mulai merangkai kata-katanya, "lagi marah besar dan nggak percaya. Tapi kalah atau menang itu tidak masalah bagiku karena menurutku...kalau soal main basket…" Momoi berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Akashi-kun tetaplah orang yang terhebat."

Akashi hanya bisa berdiri kaku mendengar ucapan Momoi. Ia pikir gadis itu sudah nggak mau berurusan dengannya semenjak ia mulai menjauhkan diri dari teman-teman SMPnya. Ia pikir gadis itu sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengannya. Tapi kenapa ini? Mengapa gadis itu tetap di sini padahal ia baru saja kalah? Dalam hati Akashi, ia merasa sungguh bersalah dan tak layak.

Tetapi Momoi menjawab semua keheranan Akashi dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang, kedua tangan yang halus itu melingkari tubuhnya dan bertemu di atas perutnya. Cowok bersurai merah itu bisa merasakan wajah Momoi yang menempel di punggungnya.

Walau Akashi tak bergerak sedikit pun, dalam batinnya ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tak membalas pelukan itu – pelukan yang ternyata selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku disini untuk memenuhi janjiku dulu…" bisik gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Ingatan Akashi pun kembali ke masa-masa indah Teiko dahulu, ketika mereka semua masih polos dan belum tercemar oleh kekuatan mereka sendiri.

* * *

_"Ada apa, Momoi? Kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Akashi dengan nada khawatir. Ia menunduk sedikit agar kedua mata merahnya menatap lurus manik merah muda yang tampak lebih berkilau terkena air mata._

_"Akashi-kun..." jawab Momoi sambil terisak. "Tetsu-kun ternyata nggak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadaku."_

_Akashi sudah lama tahu bahwa si bayangan itu memang hanya menganggap Momoi sebagai teman. Ia juga sudah menduga kalau Momoi sampai tahu soal itu, gadis itu pasti menangis habis-habisan mengosongkan berkotak-kotak tisu dan memakan berbatang-batang coklat – kebiasaannya ketika sedih._

_Dan benar saja, cowok berambut merah itu bisa melihat bungkus coklat dan tisu-tisu berserakan di lantai ruang loker._

_Akashi juga tahu kalau Momoi sedang sedih, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dan mendengarkan segala keluhannya. Maka itulah yang dilakukan Akashi – ia membungkuk dan mengusap air mata gadis itu, duduk di sampingnya, merangkul pundaknya, dan membiarkan gadis itu membasahi kaus olahraganya dengan air mata._

_"Hei, Akashi-kun," kata Momoi setelah beberapa lama. "Suatu hari nanti giliranku berada di sampingmu pada saat terendahmu."_

_"Misalnya?"_

_"Entahlah...mungkin suatu saat nanti kamu bakal kalah dan butuh penghiburan?" balasnya dengan nada bertanya, dalam hati sejujurnya meragukan kemungkinan seorang Akashi Seijuurou kalah dalam sesuatu pun._

_"Hah. Itu nggak mungkin, Momoi," ujar Akashi sambil tertawa ringan._

_"Uh, biar saja!" Momoi yang sedari tadi memendam wajahnya di kaus Akashi akhirnya mendongak juga. "Pokoknya kamu harus janji ya! Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sampai ada orang lain yang menghiburmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku!"_

_Akashi rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis yang baru saja patah hati itu, tapi demi membuatnya senang, ia pun menyetujuinya. "Ya sudahlah."_

* * *

"…tapi nggak cuma itu," Momoi berkata lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur satu langkah.

Cowok bersurai merah itu, merasakan absennya tangan gadis yang diam-diam disukainya sejak SMP, berbalik dan melihat gadis itu sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas plastik yang dibawanya. Diluar dugaan Akashi isinya adalah mangkuk dan styrofoam berisi sup tahu – makanan kesukaannya sejak kecil.

"Aku…juga ke sini atas keinginanku sendiri…" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sup tahu itu ke Akashi dengan malu-malu. "Kamu masih suka sup tahu kan?"

Akashi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, ujung bibirnya mencuat sedikit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku membencinya?" _Sama seperti aku tak mungkin membencimu, Momoi._

"Wah, syukurlah!" Cengiran lebar merekah di wajah gadis itu.

Akashi menyeruput kuahnya dengan tenang, masih menekan antusiasmenya karena sudah terbiasa akan berbagai table manner yang diajarkan guru dan ayah disiplinnya sejak jemarinya mulai bisa menggenggam sendok. Ia menjepit potongan tahu yang terakhir dengan sumpitnya dan mendekatkan tahu itu ke bibir merah gadis di hadapannya. Tindakan Akashi membuat kedua mata Momoi melebar mengingat cowok bersurai merah itu tidak biasanya mau membagi makanan favoritnya dengan orang lain.

"Momoi… Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku," katanya. Tatapannya melembut dan hanya tertuju pada Momoi seorang. Kedua mata berbeda warna yang dingin itu telah digantikan oleh merah hangat yang sudah lama amat sangat dirindukan gadis itu. "Aku tidak sepantasnya bersikap seperti itu kepadamu dulu…" Penyesalan tampak jelas di wajah sang Kapten Rakuzan itu, dan orang lain mungkin mengira bahwa untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf semacam itu Akashi harus membuang jauh-jauh ego besar dan harga dirinya.

Tapi mereka salah karena Akashi saat itu benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tak layak untuk menerima kebaikan darinya. Sebelum gadis itu datang kembali, Akashi sungguh merasa sendirian berdiri di dunia ini, takhta lamanya telah dirampas dan sesuatu yang selalu menjadi bagian dirinya terpaksa harus ia relakan. Kekalahan - akhirnya ia mengecap pahitnya kekalahan setelah sekian lama berada di posisi puncak. Namun anehnya, Akashi tidak sesedih sebelumnya. Rupanya masih ada seseorang yang menopangnya ketika ia jatuh.

Momoi pun tidak pernah meragukan ketulusan penyesalan Akashi detik ia mengutarakannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Akashi-kun," balasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

* * *

"Jadi..." Cowok berambut merah itu tampak ragu, tidak seperti biasanya ia takut pilihan yang ia ambil salah. "…Mau ulang semuanya dari awal lagi?"

Dan jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan penuh keyakinan, "Baiklah. Lagipula, aku sudah lama menunggumu kembali."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Waduh, gimana menurut kalian? Suka? Nggak suka? Wew pertama kali bikin fic di kurobas...maap buat karakter yg OCC dan plot yang kurang romantis emang ga bakat nulis romance masih doyan aja gue bikin cerita cinta gituan...**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ya~**


End file.
